The Admiral's Ship
by Krugger
Summary: Kaga remembers her final visit to the docks


**Kaga remembers her last trip to the docks**

Tried my hand at a first-person story from Kaga's perspective, 

let me know if there are any issue I can fix

Kaga looked at the sleeping carrier beside her, Zuikaku was not the ship she would ever have expected to be with, the berating she had given her over the years the constant arrogance she had displayed. Yet this girl had never turn away from her, taking everything maybe not in stride but she did always try to improve. Kaga gently brushed a hand across Zuikaku's cheek, this caused the sleeping carrier to stir but not awaken she simply raised a hand and pulled Kaga into her. Kaga smiled and nuzzled into the collarbone of her lover drifted off to sleep the rhythmic breathing of Zuikaku.

So much had happened over the last year almost dying the Abyssals, the admiral being promoted, confessing to Zuikaku, meeting the Grey Ghost. So much has happened yet it seems like just yesterday.

xxxxx

 **Akashi Emergency Dock One Year Ago**

xxxxx

"You are lucky to be alive Kaga."

I looked over to my left, I can barely move my head it hurts so much.

"Admiral?" I asked from the bed

"Don't try to move just yet, you are in a pretty sorry state, not even the buckets can help right now, you are gonna have to rest."

"What happened, admiral, to the sortie?"

"Well it was a success... but it was almost a loss as well, you are out of commission for a while and well... for now rest and I will give you the details later."

"Admiral, how did I get here?"

"...Zuikaku brought you."

"Shameful saved by the 5th."

"We both know you don't mean that."

"..."

"Where is she, I am surprised she is not here to gloat?"

"...Zuikaku is with Akashi at the moment, she will probably be here shortly. So, for now, get some rest"

The admiral never told me the shape Zuikaku was in when she left, it was only when Akashi came by later to check on me did I find out. Zuikaku was crippled beyond repair.

I had mostly recovered by the time Zuikaku was released to the recovery ward, to think it was the same stubborn carrier lying in that bed. Her left side covered in bandages, her broken arm, and bandaged eye. She did not respond when I called her at first. For a few days she just slept, Akashi allowed me to take care of her bandages after a while. Shoukaku originally started but it seemed too much for her to see her sister in this state, I continued even after Zuikaku finally awoke.

As I worked on Zuikaku's bandages, I thought "I'm almost surprised she did not blame me for any of this."

"Zuikaku, I am finished replacing the bandages..."

"Zuikaku."

As if she were pulled from a dream Zuikaku's good eye opens in surprise

"AH!"

"Thanks, Kaga-san"

"I didn't notice hahaha!"

"I... can't feel my arm anymore, if I can't use my hand..."

Zuikaku looked out the window with an unfocused eye

"I guess I'll be scrapped or used for modernization even if I recover..."

I know the admiral would never do that to one of her ships but still

"If things really came to that, I'll throw the admiral overboard as soon as she starts preparation, so don't worry."

Zuikaku let out a soft chuckle.

"That would be interesting to see..."

"The scars on my face...aren't going away, are they?"

"...Scars don't really matter."

"Well, yeah, I guess. I'm a shipgirl after all."

Zuikaku held up her good arm to the ceiling

"Ah... I kinda wanted to get married one day."

I was surprised to hear this revelation from her, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes when I opened them I knew what to do.

"...In that case...I will take you as my wife."

Zuikaku stopped by surprise her face red, then she smiled and let out another chuckle.

"What the hell was that? That's embarrassing..."

"Geez...But...Thank you."

I hold her hand even though I know she cannot feel it.

"When that time comes, make sure you take care of me, okay? Kaga-senpai."

I stayed with her till she fell asleep again. When I left the Admiral was waiting for me.

"Admiral."

"Is she asleep.?" she asks

"Yes, she just fell asleep."

"Throw me overboard..."

"How long have you been here admiral," I ask slightly embarrassed that she had heard that.

"Long enough, if it helps I have no intention of having her scrapped or used as modernization, as a matter of fact, I may have a way to fix her."

Trying to remain calm I asked

"Admiral is that possible, even though buckets did not work?"

"Yes is seems Akashi has been making some progress with a correspondent of hers from the West. They think they have a way to fix her arm they also have a ship that they want to repair as well."

I remember the first day when they brought in Zuikaku she was in such a terrible state, when I was told that she would never launch planes again. I felt a weight in my chest it was hard to breathe, as I looked at the broken sleeping carrier... alone in the room with her... I cried for the first time since becoming a shipgirl. Coming back to my senses I had asked

"When will they be doing this operation."

"We have not set a date but it will be soon, they will be arriving here in a few day. Also, do not tell Zuikaku it would be bad to get her hopes up before we at least have an idea of the success rate."

"Understood Admiral."

"There is one other thing due to the success of the operation I have been put in for a promotion so I can put forward more in helping Zuikaku. I can also help with your proposal for marriage as well."

"Admiral how long were you out here?"

"Long enough. I will speak to you tomorrow."

xxxxx

 **Present Day Morning**

xxxxx

"Kaga-san, it's morning time to get up."

I look over at the girl standing in my shirt and panties holding a cup of what smells like coffee, I look at her face her green hair is longer now and hanging free out of their normal twintails, some fall over her chest. The scars did indeed stay, her left eye is a different color from her right and a line of discolored skin above and below the eye remains. She has taken to wearing an eye patch much to the delight of Kiso and Tenryuu. They have taken to calling themselves 3x3 eyes after some anime.

"Kaga-san are you awake?"

I am pulled from my thoughts by the question.

"Yes Zuikaku, and what did I tell you about calling me with honorifics when we are alone?"

"Sorry, Kaga." She brushes her lips against mine I get a smell of the coffee she has taken to, it wakes me up a little more.

"Old habits die hard and all." she says

I stood up from the bed and wrap my arms around her waist

"Isn't there something you want to say to me."

Zuikaku blushed and looks away, I pray she never loses this innocence.

"You really are affectionate in the mornings." she manages to squeak out

"and you are the only one who will see this side of me, and I am the only one who will hear those sounds you make at night."

 **"KAGA!"**

With that, I release her and take her coffee...black. How can she drink this so bitter? She chuckles seeing my grimace

"I wonder if anyone would believe that you can't have coffee without blasphemous amounts of sugar and milk in it?" she asks taking back the cup

"I would more assume they would not believe you can." I counter

She drink the last of her coffee in one long and slow draw, I watch as her throat works, she really enjoys that black pitch.

"Well, Kaga we have to get to the office for a meeting in two hours, I have taken out your uniform and there's tea and an egg on rice bowl at the table. Eat it while it's hot then go take a shower. Do you want help with your hair?"

"Who taught you to spoil people like this was it your sister or the thundering destroyer? It's bad enough that you get up before me and cook and clean."

"To be fair I asked them both and Houshou."

That explains the cooking and cleaning, I dare not ask where she got those frilly things. I head to the shower and look back to see her spreading the bed. She really matured in these last few month more confident and such wonderful legs.

"Kaga breakfast is getting cold."

More control too.

After a quick but delicious breakfast and a shower, I put my uniform on and take a look in the mirror to fix my hair. As I finish Zuikaku latches onto me whispers in my ear.

"You really make a great admiral."

"And you make an exceptional wife."

I can't help but smile when see she is thrown off and can only blush reflected in the mirror.


End file.
